Finally!
by Jessymessy101
Summary: When Greg meets the new lab tech, his long time crush is finally revealed xXxJessexXx


**Just a short Nick/Greg story that I thought of while listening to "when you say you love me" By Josh Groban, try listening to it while reading this. Anyway hope you enjoy let me know what you thought xXxJessexXx**

The music was being blasted through the lab and had been for a few hours now, who knew how much Tim McGraw one person could listen to. Everyone who was working in the lab that day had gotten quite tired of the music by about the 3rd hour but no one was choosing to do anything about it…..all but one person…..Greg Sanders of all people decided he would take it upon himself to stop the irritating noise and save the lab from anymore terrible music tastes.

He got up from where he was busy working away on some case files and stormed his way towards ballistics. He had decided to take a full on approach to tackle the annoyance so pushed the doors so hard they slammed against the door stop on the wall causing the poor lab tech to shoot her eyes up from whatever it was she was working on.

"What the hell?!" She managed before the man spoke, well shouted.

"I am begging you on behalf of the entire lab to turn off that incessant noise, you've been listening to it for 3 hours now change the record already literally speaking." Greg sighed a sigh of relief. The woman just took a steady step towards the CD player and clicked the off button.

"Thank you" Greg sighed again.

"I really don't know what the problem is? Rumour has it you're the worst when it comes to loud music in the lab" The woman spoke with a quiet innocence but the words she spoke cut through Greg, what gave this woman the right to judge him about playing music she didn't even know him let alone know his habits in the lab.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" Greg asked moving closer to the table she was working at.

"Lucy Stokes new ballistics tech" She replied as if she was somebody, which she obviously wasn't not to Greg anyway….wait 'stokes'?

"Stokes?….Your, Nick never mentioned you" Greg was confused now this woman could be one of two things to Nick, first one being a sister which Greg was secretly hoping she was and the other being his….wife. Greg took a sharp breath in and looked at the woman more closely now, she had the same Texan accent that Nick has and she had the same chocolate brown hair colour that Nick had. The only difference with Lucy was that she had different coloured eyes unlike Nicks hazel coloured eyes hers where bright blue like the ocean was lapping its waves through her eyes.

"Yeah as in Nick Stokes" she replied when she noticed Greg was just starring at her. She got a lot of men starring at her that wasn't unusual but this guy was starting to give her the creeps with his starring.

"So you're his….?" Greg asked trying to get her to finish his sentence.

"Sister…" She said dragging it out to get Greg into a conversation, she wanted to know why he cared so much. Greg on the other hand breathed another sigh of relief and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Ok now I'm guessing your pleased that I'm Nick's sister and not his wife or something because your into me" She started to get a little flirty as she said it, yeah she thought the guy was a little weird and kinda creepy but he had this kinda child like innocence that she thought was kind of attractive and it wasn't like he was a monster or anything he was quite an attractive man.

"Oh…Um well actually…." Greg started he was flattered yes but she had made a huge mistake in thinking he liked her. And she soon realised this as he stuttered to get it out.

"Oh My…I'm sorry I just thought….you see normally a guy like you would have asked me out already and well clearly its not me your interested in right well I feel like an idiot let me just go…kill myself" She tried to brush it off and her cheeks where bright red with embarrassment, because of this she decided to busy herself with something she was not really working on.

"No don't be sorry, your not the first to make that mistake" Greg replied trying to reassure her. After a moments silence Lucy decided to perk up a little bit and try to find out more behind this guys sudden relief in finding out her connection to Nick.

"So….your not into me….but you did seem relieved when I said I was his sister and not his wife" She wasn't looking at Greg and neither was Greg he had found some paperwork on the table that he decided to look through.

"Well its no secret round here that I like Nick, practically everyone knows…." Greg sighed again, he looked saddened by what he had just said.

"….everyone but Nick I'm guessing?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much"

"Why don't you tell him?" She asked again causing Greg to shoot her a 'are you actually mental' look.

"What its not a completely stupid idea" She said.

"It is if I want to stay friends with him" Greg explained, he was starring at her again trying to read something behind her expression.

"Nick isn't like that, he would be flattered"

"Yeah flattered that a gay guy likes him" Greg scoffed, he wasn't really talking to Lucy directly he was just saying what he was thinking.

"how do you know Nick isn't?" She had a cheeky grin on her face which Greg noticed and seemed to perk up a little bit.

"What Nick…No I don't believe that" Greg began shaking his head in disbelief, he wasn't going to believe this woman he had just met whether she was Nick's sister or not.

"well why don't you ask him and find out for yourself" She smiled at him again, and with that last statement Greg practically ran out the room and back down the corridor towards to break room. He was thinking about his encounter with Nick's sister for the rest of the day, was she trying to tell him something about Nick or was she just trying to wind him up. It was when he was leaving work that he saw Nick, he had tried to avoid him all day and had succeeded on the most part why now though he had been doing so well, Greg just kept his head down and rushed towards his car keys already in his hand ready to open the door wasting as little time as possible.

"Hey Greg wait up" Damn he'd seen him, well of coarse he'd seen him he wasn't exactly being subtle not when he was running across the car park he wasn't. Greg turned round and was faced with the amazing features of Nick Stokes.

"eager to get home today aren't we" Nick joked, he reached Greg and noticed he was avoiding eye contact with him.

"so I heard you met my little sister today?" Nick asked with a smile on his face.

"Um yeah….she was nice I cant believe you never mentioned she was working here" Greg tried to get away from the topic of what he and Lucy actually talked about.

"Yeah well she just started today actually, Eckley put her right to work she seems to be doing ok just checked in on her actually and she mentioned you'd been asking after me" Nick looked at Greg with such perfect eyes and Greg couldn't help but look back, he melted into his eyes.

"Yeah well when she told me who she was I couldn't help but ask after you, look I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow no doubt" Greg tried to get away but was stopped in his tracks by Nick's voice.

"Greg she told me what was said…..Why didn't you tell me?" Nick's sounded hurt that his friend didn't feel he could come to him about it.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to say Nick, sorry I didn't ruin our friendship by telling you I was in love with you" Nick looked surprised he hadn't expected that reaction from him.

"I don't want you to say anything….wait, you love me?" Nick had a hint of something in his eye he was pleased that much was true.

"Oh damn look lets just forget I said anything ok" Greg tried to retreat to his car before Nick could say anything but Nick followed him to the car.

"No lets not I want to know Greg….do you love me?" Nick was stood with his hand leant against the car door preventing Greg from opening it, he was towering over the noticeably shorter man. Greg didn't dare look up from the handle of the door he couldn't face Nick not after that, all he could manage was a mumble under his breath.

"So much Nicky" Nick breathed a sigh of relief and let go of the car and chose to lean his whole body against it instead as he was unable to hold himself up from the shock of the news he had just received.

"Nick are you ok?"

"….you know what Greg….I am" Nick had a huge smile across his face now and he turned to look directly at Greg who just stood looking at him with a slight look of confusion and worry about what he was going to say or do next.

"Finally!" Nick said and as he did he leant down a placed his warm lips on Gregs, he pressed his body against Greg's and wrapped one arm around the young mans waist and the other hand ran through Greg's hair. As soon as Greg realised what was happening he deepened the kiss and soon enough had his own hands wrapped around Nick's shoulders. Before they knew it they had to break free for air, reluctantly. Nick still had his fingers entwined in Greg's thick curls as he rested his forehead against Greg's.

"Finally" Greg repeated, which caused a laugh from Nick. Greg felt so alive he had waited for this moment for so long and here it was finally.

"I love you so much Greg" Greg couldn't help it he had to kiss him again after that, it was like he'd lost all control of his actions.

**Hey let me know what you thought R&R. xXxJessexXx**


End file.
